Unmarked
by Cheshee
Summary: The Other Side of Communism/ Starlight Glimmer's Story. Based on the life of Vladimir Lenin and the Russian Revolution. Before Twilight Sparkle came, before the founding of Our Town, there was a little filly dreaming of change in a broken world...this is her story. VERY small amount of violence, rated T just in case. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)
1. Starlight

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ BEFORE COMMENTING!)**

This is not a forum for political discussion. I know that this is a sensitive topic for some people, but please try to be respectful of other people's opinions. Any comments or critique is welcome, but again, try to be respectful.

And before anyone asks, no, I am not Russian (Chinese, actually, though China's current political structure has absolutely no effect on my views of socialism), I'm just an AP World History student interested in the idea of communism and socialism.

Scroll down to skip the introduction and Historical info to go straight to the story.

 **This is just the first chapter/section of the story. I decided to post it now in case anyone takes my idea later, and because i don't feel like I've really accomplished anything until I've published it. I'll be posting new chapters/sections every week or so. I apologize for the length of the intro as well as the story itself (I really suck at writing _short_ stories.) This is my first time writing, so I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

 **Introduction**

In case you haven't noticed, the season 5 premier of MLP ( _The Cutie Map- Parts 1 &2)_ is *SPOILER ALERT* a pretty obvious allegory for communism. Seriously, it's like _Animal Farm_ with magical anthropomorphic ponies (rather ironic if you've read the book) and without the heavy symbolism, complex themes, historical allegory, or other complicated literary devices little kids don't understand. If you haven't watched it yet, I highly suggest you do, or at least read the summary on the wiki. (I can't post a link here for some reason, so just Google it.)

You don't have to watch it to understand this story, but I'll be referencing a lot of characters and events from the episode, seeing as how this is a prequel to the episode, so I highly suggest it.

This story is based on the life of Vladimir Lenin and the Russian Revolution.

 **Introduction to Communism and Historical Context (Not required to understand the story, but its helpful)**

With the strong anti-communism sentiment almost reminiscent of the cold war in the episode, it may seem that communism is inherently evil, a view shared by many westerners since the aforementioned cold war. The truth is, communism isn't so simple. Developed by German Philosopher Karl Marx in the mid 19th century, during which Europe was experiencing a rapid burst of industrialization, Marx was fed up with the huge class differences and wealth gap between the rich, living in splendid mansions, and the poor, living in squalid, crowded slums, slaving away every day to barely make a living. (Look up Industrial Revolution on Wikipedia if you wan't more info.) At the time, the theory of socialism (precursor to communism), in which the working class controlled the means of the production and the power, seemed like a great idea, a viable option for relief of the oppression and corruption from the upper class, as well as the basis for a truly egalitarian society. However, as history has shown many times, what is a great idea in theory and often go wrong due to human faults. Such is the case of communism. The Russian revolution, which overthrew the corrupt and extravagant court of Tsar Nicholas II to establish a communist government in Russia is one such example. Although its founders meant well, the country fell prey to corruption and poverty, and finally, was plunged into the Cold War.

While many westerners are quick to jump on the vices of communism, of which there are indeed many, a lot don't understand the horrible condition that Russia was in that prompted the people to take such radical measures. Winters were deadly for the poor, food was running out, and Russia was stuck in (and losing) a war with Germany, under-supplied and poorly trained. All the while, the court of the Tsar remained as extravagant as ever, oblivious to the troubles of the people. Once you know the context, you can understand why the desperate peasants were so willing to accept communism.

While things were bad in the country under the Tsars, it should be noted that they were not totally evil, completely without virtue, any more than the insurgents were completely without vice. Some were pretty good rulers who tried to do their best, but in the end it still wasn't enough, and the new Communist government did have quite a few flaws. In history, as in life, nothing is ever truly black and white, but I'm just making it that way in my story for the sake of plot development. As with anything, take it with a grain of salt, and do some research yourself in order to form your own views on the topic.

In February, 1917, the February Revolution led by Alexander Kerensky overthrew the Tsar and established a provisional government. A few months later, in October, the October Revolution led by Vladimir Lenin and his close circle of Bolsheviks overthrew the provisional government, plunging the country into a civil war, from which Lenin emerged victorious. He established the communist government, setting the stage for decades of ice-cold conflict with the west. I won't go into detail about the Russian Revolution, as there is so much information, but I highly suggest doing some research either online or with a world history textbook.

So in conclusion, although the Russian Revolution or its founders may not have been perfect, they wanted and tried to do the best for the country, making it stronger, free from the oppression of the nobility. Despite their flaws, they truly meant and tried the best, and they succeeded, somewhat. Russia (the USSR, more precisely) was a major world power in the 20th century. And it still is today. That is what I hope my story illustrates. That despite its flaws, communism is _not_ evil, a virus that must be contained and exterminated. In addition to the causes, reasons, as well as political events and ideas that led to the rise of communism,I want to show another side of it, a side most westerners don't know or notice. A brighter side of communism.

 **Historical Discrepancies/Notes (May contain spoilers; read after the story)**

For the sake of plot development and length, I may have edited or left out some historical events. This is an allegory, but it _is_ fiction, so it would be hard to include _everything._ Here's a (mostly) comprehensive list of any discrepancies and/or any notes. I'll edit and update it as I add more chapters.

-Starlight Glimmer's age: Vladimir Lenin (AKA Starlight Glimmer)was actually a teenager when he started his revolutionary activities, not a little kid, and middle aged when he seized power in the revolution. But because the show portrays Starlight Glimmer as around the same age as the mane six, who are teenagers (I'm guessing here, but she looks to be the same size as them, and I've found that in the show size is directly correlated with age), I'm pushing back the timeline a bit.

-Starlight Glimmer's economic status: Lenin was actually born to a wealthy middle-class family, and never really experienced too much poverty for himself. But for the sake of plot development, I decided to make Starlight Glimmer more of a oppressed peasant-turned revolutionary, kind of like Katniss Everdeen. It makes things more interesting.

-Violence: the Russian Revolution got really bloody, really fast. For the sake of age-appropriate content, I've either glossed-over or left out much of the violence. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to underplay or sugarcoat history, I'm just trying to make this appropriate for the kids.

* * *

 **Unmarked**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Starlight_

Starlight. Fireworks. A glittering palace awash in soft golden light.

Music playing. Crystal platters clattering, as the dainty treats circling the room disappear one by one. Ponies dancing, dreamlike, blissful, completely oblivious to the outside world.

Wind blowing. Ponies laying in their desolate homes, exhausted from a day of hard labor. With every breath of wind the town shudders, one step closer to collapse. Those who care can't do anything, to fix it, to help it any way.

And those who can simply don't care.

A lake. Its surface smooth as glass, the reflected night sky sporadically dotted with hundreds of floating candles, shining bright as stars. Small ripples here and there, as shimmering rainbow-colored fish swim up to investigate the sole divider between the palace and the town, the have and have-nots, as if they, too, sense that something is not right.

Starlight Glimmer sits on the shore, watching the elaborately decorated palace from a distance. If she strains her ears, she can just barely hear the soft melody floating across the lake, as if the music itself wants to be set free, as if it knows that it should be shared with more than just the elite few. She doesn't know what the occasion is, nor does she care. Celebrations are commonplace in the castle, if only for a reason to dress up in pretty clothes and dance the night away, forgetting about the problems of the outside world. Tonight, though, the display is the most lavish she has seen in years. Perhaps something big is happening. Something that would change the kingdom for the better.

A dark shape walks up behind her, its outline barely reflected in the shimmering water. As it steps closer, into the light, a young colt, midnight blue with streaks of gold in his mane, comes into Starlight Glimmer's view. She nods, acknowledging him, but doesn't turn around.

"Glimmer," he gently chides, "I've been looking everywhere for you. You can't just disappear like that."

"I'm sorry, Spark. I just wanted to see the fireworks."

Midnight Spark's expression softens, and he takes a set next to her. "They _are_ beautiful, aren't they? It's the princess's birthday tonight."

"But Spark, if it's the princess's birthday, why aren't we and the other townsponies invited? Shouldn't this be a celebration for _all_ of the kingdom?"

Midnight Spark sighs. "You know why, Glimmer. They're royalty. We're not."

"But _why_ , Spark? What makes them so special? They say that their cutie marks do, but I don't understand why _their_ cutie marks allow them live in a beautiful palace and sing and dance all day, while _ours_ means that we have to work hard everyday and still don't get enough to eat. I don't see why the townsponies' cuties marks mean that they have to _starve_?"

Midnight Spark looks down at his little sister, and shakes his head sadly, as if this is a conversation that has happened many times already. _Too_ many. "You _know_ why," he says, voice tinged with resignation. "We all know why. Those with special cutie marks are treated differently because their special talents make the kingdom prosper. It is the job of the common ponies to help them as much as possible."

But the little filly refuses to give up. Sometimes it takes the innocence innocence of a child to see so clearly the lies and injustice right in front of them, and the bravery of one to point them out. "But if their cutie marks make the kingdom prosper, then why are things so bad for us? All I see them do is have fun, singing and dancing the night away, munching on all of their fancy snacks. While in the town, I see ponies starving, looking for scraps of food to eat. I'm _hungry_ , Spark. If the princess is supposed to work for the benefit of the kingdom, why can't she share some of the food in the palace with us? She has _so_ much. Why does she hide in the palace, ignoring us except to ask us to work harder? Doesn't being a princess mean sharing her gifts with her subjects? If she really cares about doing the best for her subjects, why won't she _help_? Isn't that what having a special cutie mark about, working for the good of others?"

Midnight Spark looks around nervously, making sure that no one has heard them. It was time to put an end to her sister's ideas, before they get her into trouble. "Come on, Glimmer. Let's go home."

Starlight Glimmer looks at him pleadingly, eyes big and shining. "But the fireworks are so pretty. Can I stay a little while longer? Just for tonight. _Please?_ "

As Midnight Spark looks into his sister's eyes filled with simplistic joy and hope, his willpower crumbles. Who knows how many times he would see her like this, innocent and happy, despite the circumstances? "Just for tonight. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Thank you, Spark." Starlight Glimmer rests her head against her brother, her eyelids already growing tired and droopy. "When I grow up," she whispers in a half dazed state, "when I get my cutie mark, I'm going to change things. I'm going to use my cutie mark to help ponies, to make things better here. Nopony will get any "special" privileges, while everypony else are stuck being less important. We'll all be equal." She closes her eyes. The last thing she sees are the fireworks, blooming in the sky like flowers, the bright lights making the stars disappear.

Midnight Spark doesn't respond, but gently strokes his sister's mane, afraid of what her dreams might bring her in the future. Afraid of what she will lose trying to achieve them.

Starlight. Wet grass. Two figures sitting by the lake, the last firework sputtering and fading out from the night sky above them.

* * *

 **Next Chapter/Section Posted!**


	2. Candelabra

_Chapter 2_

 _Candelabra_

Darkness. Mildew. A small lamp, its flame swaying and dimming, threatening to fade into oblivion.

Midnight Spark stands in a corner, shrouded in shadow. Next to him are 4 other ponies: a pegasus, a unicorn, and two earth ponies. All of them bear grim expressions.

Another pony, tan with a brown mane and a scythe for a cutie mark, enters from a small door leading to the alleyway outside, nervously glancing behind him, afraid of being followed, of being seen. In his life, one small mistake could mean the end of everything.

The other ponies nod their heads to him in respect, but remain silent. They have learned long ago that it is best to avoid making unnecessary conversation, to avoid being heard. In this time that they live in, voices could be a hazard.

The new pony, their leader, looks each one in the eyes, as if searching for some confirmation of their thoughts. Finally, he speaks, his voice tinged with hope and excitement, but sadness and fear too. "It is ready?"

Midnight Spark speaks for the group. "Yes, sir. We'll do it tomorrow."

The tan pony sighs, his chest moving up and down with each labored breath. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir. I tested it myself."

"No, not that." The pony closes his eyes, pauses, thinking about his next words. "Are sure you want to do this? Are you sure this is the best way? This is a big risk, a big sacrifice; for all of you. I can't order any of you to continue, it wouldn't be fair. Are you _one hundred percent_ prepared and willing for what you are to do?"

"Yes. I can't speak for the others, but I know that I have to do this. We can't go on much longer like this. The princess's corruption _must_ end. This is the best way, the _only_ way. _Somebody_ has to do this, for the kingdom, for all of us, and if it's going to be me, then so be it. Whatever the risks are, I'm prepared to take them."

The other ponies nod in agreement.

The tan pony persists. "And If you fail?"

"We won't fail."

"But if you do? You know what that would mean. What about your families?" He looks directly at Midnight Spark. "Your sister? If you fail, she-"

"Will be fine." Midnight Spark cuts him off, averting his gaze. "She's a smart filly. She's strong. She's brave. No matter what happens tomorrow, I know that she will make me proud. She's going to change the world one day, I can feel it. And besides," he adds with a grim smile, "the general plan is to _not_ fail."

"Very well," the tan pony finally says, resignedly. "May fortune smile on you, and the will of the ponies tomorrow. "

Midnight Spark looks up and gives him a small, bitter smile. "In this land, fortune smiles on nopony. If you want things to get better, you have to make it so yourself. But I appreciate the sentiment."

The tan pony nods, acknowledging his remark. "We shall see. But whatever shall happen, I wish you the best. Until we meet again, comrades. Preferably to celebrate your success."

The other ponies nod, repeating his farewells back to him, and to each other, preparing for the morning to come. _When we meet again it will be to celebrate the birth of a new order, a new hope. A change for the better._

One by one, they file out of the room, into the deserted streets, hearts heavy with the knowledge of the morning to come.

Empty streets. Shadows. As the last pony leaves the room, the candle on the table flickers and breathes its final breath, dead at last, snuffed out by the wind.

Darkness.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Posted!**

 **Follow/Fav for updates**

 **If you liked it, please share with your friends :)**

 **Notice:**

I'm thinking about adding a small section at the end of every chapter, explaining the historical context alluded to in the chapter(e.g. for this chapter, it would be about Lenin's brother Aleksandr's involvement in the socialist movement), as well as any other symbols/themes/motifs I used. Let me know in the comments if this is something you would be interested in. :)


	3. The Things We Do

Sunshine. Birdsong. Small clusters of grass peek through the cracks in the street, the first sign of spring.

Starlight Glimmer runs throughout the street, laughing, carefree, her hooves pounding on the weathered cobblestones. Above her floats an apple, encased in the glowing purple aura of her magic, bobbing up and down in the air.

"Spark," she calls, scanning the streets for her brother. "Look what I found!"

Her voice rings throughout the street, tinged with simplistic joy and excitement for being able to find a rare sweet treat, and childish pride for how she found it.

Earlier, she had been sitting by the lake when she saw some serving ponies wheel a small cart towards the palace, bearing the unmistakable scent of food. She had followed them, and when they were distracted by conversation, simply levitated a juicy red apple from a basket on top of the cart. The ponies apparently hadn't noticed the produce floating away, and so she had been able to secure her surprise without much trouble. She knew it wasn't technically right to be stealing, but the princess already had tablefuls of food, more than one pony could possibly eat. She certainly wouldn't miss _one_ apple.

"Spark?" She calls again, this time more hesitantly, as she gradually notices the empty streets around her. True, most ponies have to work almost nonstop in order to be able to get enough to eat, but never has she seen the town completely devoid of life. It's almost as if all of the townsponies had all disappeared, leaving behind an empty shell of a town.

"Spark?" She calls one more time, her voice tinged with uneasiness. "Spark, where are you?"

She scans the street, looking for any familiar faces, but to no avail. "Anyone?"

Slowing down, Starlight Glimmer paces restlessly. It's not like her to be skittish, but the silence is starting to make her edgy. "Where is everyone?" She mutters to herself.

As she nears the center of the town, close to the town square where ponies gather for celebrations and announcements, sounds fill the air once again. Only this time, instead of the normal hum of everyday chatter, the sounds are different: muted voices, restive treading, the sounds of a community ill at ease.

As she draws nearer, she sees a large throng of ponies, gathered around something. _This must be why the town is empty,_ she realizes. _Everyone's gathered over here. But why?_

"Spark? Where are you? What's going on?" She steps closer to the crowd, and hears a pony's voice floating over the group, as if amplified somehow.

"-For crimes against the kingdom, and the attempted assassination of Her Royal Highness, Crown Princess Alexandra the Third-"

"Spark? What's happening?" Thoroughly nervous now, Starlight Glimmer steps into the throng. Ponies step back, allowing her to pass, forming a small path to the center, where she can see a small platform set up, with ponies standing on it. She looks around, searching for a hint about the unfolding event, but no one meets her eyes, avoiding her gaze as it passes them.

"-In the name of the princess, as her representative to the people, I hereby convict you of high treason, under penalty of death-"

"Spark?" Starlight Glimmer's voice is now laced in panic, as she realizes that the five ponies on the platform who don't bear the insignia of the royal guards are bound, kept in place by glowing tendrils of power from the guards' horns. Her gasp is audible in the silence as she realizes that one of them bears the familiar colors and cutie mark of Midnight Spark.

"-Effective immediately."

Starlight Glimmer's eyes widen, flying open as she realizes, too late, the full implications of the words. "Spark!" She screams, sprinting up to the edge of the stand, trying in vain to summon some of her own magic, to do something, _anything_ , to save the only family she has left. In the split second before the blast from the guards' horns hit him, Midnight Spark's eyes widen in terror and recognition as they meet Starlight Glimmer's, but then go dark as life drains out of them. He collapses, lifeless, onto the platform, along with the other four ponies.

"No, no, no…" whimpers Starlight Glimmer, nudging her brother's limp body with her nose. "Spark, wake up, please, I brought you an apple…" Tears fall as the suffocating reality slams into her, as smothering as a lake full of water, or the looming silence. No pony could have withstood a full blast of a unicorn's power at point blank range. Whether she accepted it or not, Spark was gone.

As she looks up from her brother, she notices that the ponies on the stand are staring at her, along with all of the townsponies. The leader narrows his eyes, as if noticing the family resemblance. His head lowers ever so slightly, just enough so that his horn is pointed in Starlight Glimmer's direction. Pulse racing from grief, fear, and anger, Starlight Glimmer makes a split second decision. Wherever Spark is now, it's beyond her power to help him now. And Spark wouldn't want her to get herself killed.

Heart pounding, Starlight Glimmer turns on her hooves and bolts away.

Silence. An apple laying in the street, fallen, forgotten. The day suddenly doesn't seem quite so bright as before.

* * *

 **Historical notes**

In order to avoid spoilers, I've decided to place the historical notes section at the end of each chapter.

This Chapter is an allusion to the death of Lenin's brother Aleksandr Ulyanov, and the effect his death had on Lenin. Aleksandr, also known familiarly by Sasha (which is where I got the name _Spark_ from), was four years older than Lenin. He was a revolutionary committed to overthrowing the Russian Aristocracy, and was part of _The Terrorist Faction of the People's Will_ , a small group behind the unsuccessful assassination attempt of Tsar Alexander III in 1887, when they planned to throw a bomb into the Tsar's carriage on the anniversary of the assassination of Alexander II. The group was caught and arrested, and five were sentenced to death, including Aleksandr, the main ideologist of the group as well as the chemist who prepared the bomb. The rest of the conspirators were personally pardoned by the Tsar. He was hanged on May 8, 1887, along with the other four conspirators, in Schlisselburg. Vladimir Lenin was in College at that time. The effect of Aleksandr's death on him is widely debated, as he is reported to have calmly said, when he received news of the incident, "There is another way", never becoming involved in a plot to kill the Tsar. Some, like Co-Communist Leon Trotsky, believe that it is unlikely to have said that, knowing that Lenin was a supporter of terrorism until the 1890s. My AP World History textbook says that his brother's execution radicalized Lenin, leading to an increased involvement in revolutionary activities (though he was already involved before then, in his teens), so that's what I'm going with. Also, Lenin's parents were still alive at the time, but I decided to write out Starlight Glimmer's parents for the sake of not having to explain why they let their grade-school daughter lead a revolt and subsequent civil war. Lenin's parents were alive at the time of Aleksandr's death, but died before the Russian Revolution in 1917. They were alive while Lenin began his early revolutionary activities as a young adult, though.

* * *

 **Next Chapter Coming Next Week**

 **Share, Follow or Comment to share the love and receive updates!**


	4. Look Down

Blackboards. Chalk dust. Schoolponies mingle in the small classroom, proudly announcing their summer adventures to their peers.

For all, the start of a new school year is a breath of fresh air, a welcome relief from the events of the summer. A new year, a new beginning. For some, in more ways than one.

Starlight Glimmer sits at her desk, quiet, reserved. Her air of childish joviality from previous years has been replaced by something darker and harder. Not new, having been present all of her life, lurking under the surface of her happy facade, but simply unearthed by the events of the summer. Even the ponies who don't know her sense that something is different, as they meet her gaze while walking by, seeing bright eyes hard as crystal, burning with determination. And those who do know her know that sooner or later, all hell is about break loose in St. Poniesburg, and someway, somehow, Starlight Glimmer is going to be at the center of it.

Her friend Sunshine Sparkle trots up to her desk, happy to see his friend again after the long break, but unsure of what he can say without bringing up the events of the summer. Afraid of upsetting Starlight Glimmer. Luckily for him, Starlight Glimmer seems to have no such qualms about the topic.

"It's great to see you again, Sunny," she says with a smile. "How was your summer?"

"Um, great." Sunshine Sparkle hesitates, unsure if he should return the question and risk bringing up the fate of Midnight Spark or let it hang awkwardly between them. He is saved by the arrival of another pony, white with pink streaks in her mane and tail, and a sparkling ribbon for her newly-acquired cutie mark.

Starlight Glimmer briefly narrows her eyes upon seeing her, then returns to an expression of mock cordiality.

"Can I help you with something, Crystal Ribbon?"

"Oh, no, _darling_ ," Crystal Ribbon replies with a sickly sweet smile. "I just wanted to see how you were holding up. It's _so_ awfully _terrible_ what happened over the summer, isn't it? Imagine living with the _embarrassment_ of having your brother try to kill our _dear, wonderful_ princess. I don't know how you do it dear. It must be simply _humiliating_."

Starlight Glimmer doesn't back down to what would have reduced any other pony to tears, though her eyes blaze with anger. "I manage," she says, her falsely gracious undertone drawing thin to reveal the soft fury underneath. "Now if you don't mind, I'm afraid I'm quite busy."

"Of course," Crystal Ribbon says, with an over-exaggerated bow. She turns around, and with a swift flick of her tail, knocks Starlight Glimmer's books off her desk. "Oops. Clumsy me."

She turns to her friends and giggles, and whispers loud enough for the whole class to hear, "a blank flank, an orphan, _and_ the sister of a traitor, a dead one at that. How _ever_ does she manage?"

"Leave her alone," Sunshine Spark shouts angrily.

"It's okay Sunny," Starlight Glimmer remarks, her soft yet voice full of power. "Let her talk if she wants."

Crystal Ribbon turns around, surprised by the sudden turn of events. Her eyes travel from the fallen books, hovering an inch above the floor and encased in a glowing purple aura, to Starlight Glimmer's face, calm yet resolute, daring her to challenge her.

Starlight Glimmer stands up and takes a step towards her.

"It's true, I don't have my cutie mark, though I hardly think I need it to be able to solve my problems."

Another step.

"And you're right, my brother is dead, although whether he is mourned by the likes of _you_ is none of my concern."

Crystal Ribbon feels the table turning as Starlight Glimmer shoots her a look of pure contempt.

"And as for _traitor_ , well, why on earth do you say it like it's a bad thing?"

Starlight Glimmer's voice is neither loud or forceful, but still mesmerizes all the ponies in the room, who find themselves captivated, unable to look away. The room is silent, as everyone holds their breath, not daring to breathe. Crystal Ribbon licks her lips nervously as Starlight Glimmer continues.

"Unless you don't want change. Unless you're happy with the way things are. Unless you're fine with how the ponies in this kingdom live like slaves, on the whims of the princess. _Are_ you happy, Crystal?"

The books drop with a thud to the floor, as Starlight Glimmer's horn get brighter, all of her energy focused on something else.

"Are you happy to hide behind your rich daddy, serving the princess for the rest of your life? Thinking that she actually _cares_ about you? Are you saying that you _don't_ want to live in a world where nopony is oppressed? Where all ponies are equal and free? Because that's what my brother was fighting for, what _I'm_ fighting for. Freedom, liberty, and equality. And if that makes us a 'traitor', well," she looks around the room, resonating with power, "why on earth would that be a bad thing?"

Crystal Ribbon backs up, tripping over her own hooves. Starlight Glimmer's horn glows with power, a shining beacon in the room. Her eyes are like burning embers, hard and fiery.

"Glimmer," Sunshine Sparkle warns, "the teacher is coming."

This calms her down a bit, as the light from her horn extinguishes, and her face returns to a mask of calm. She saunters back to her seat, and notices that everyone is still staring at her.

"What," she asks innocently, a small smile on her face. Didn't you hear? Class is about to begin."

Wooden desks. Stacks of books. When the teacher enters the room, she finds that the class is completely silent, as if they had already learned their lesson for the day.

* * *

Lenin actually went to school at Kazan Federal University in Kazan, Russia, but since a lot of the revolution happens in St. Petersburg I just decided to move everything there. And St. Poniesburg just works, no?

The title is based on the Les Mis song _Look Down_ , particularly the parts of Gavroche and the other students/friends of the ABC, as they get the peasants all riled up.

 **Tempory hiatus for the next few weeks while I'm on vacation**


End file.
